


PWP不需要题目

by Eluka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: “这是我第一次遇见Julian Devorak”





	PWP不需要题目

我在Asra那里做学徒时，常有些奇怪的客人，他们有些打扮得奇怪，有些进门便提奇怪的要求。但我们是魔法店，如果在整个Vesuvia有谁接奇怪的生意，那就是我们。

Asra从不避讳这些人，我也是一样。只是他们总在夜里匆匆地来，好像被人看见了就要变成街上的老鼠。

我并非不介意，我猜是不是每一个魔法师都要习惯在半夜被吵醒，但我从没有问过Asra，我像一个学徒该做的那样下楼开门。

“别再敲了。”我说，替这位客人打开门。

他弯着腰，尖长的鸟喙差点戳到我脸上来。“Asra在吗？”他问。外面不冷，但他讲话的腔调发抖。

“Ilya？”我听到Asra在我身后，在楼梯上。

Asra认识很多人，但我没有见过他。他越过我，扯掉了面具，朝Asra蹒跚地走过去，好像Asra是激流上伸出的树枝，而他背后的楼梯是悬崖。

他打卷的红发底下是一张苍白的脸，眼睛圆睁着露出痛苦的表情。“帮帮我……Asra，只有你能帮我……”他祈求，拉着Asra上臂的袖子。他比Asra高那么多，却弯下腰把自己放得很矮。

“Ilya……”Asra扶起他像抬起一棵高大的枯树，随时将要蛀倒下去。他摇了摇头，鬈发像波浪一样颤动：“他们说我杀了伯爵。Asra，我什么都不知道，我只记得你！”

我给他倒了一杯茶，他抖着手接过去，大概才看到有我这个人在店里。

“这是Julian Devorak医生，”Asra低声对我们说，“这是我的学徒。”

“谢谢……”Devorak医生非常小声地喃语道，他从杯沿上瞄了我一眼，然后有点害羞地低下头。我想是因为茶，或者他不愿在别人面前如此失态。

“帮我个忙好吗？”Asra劝我说，“上去睡觉吧，我来照顾他。”

我点点头回楼上去。Asra领他到帘子里，让他在占卜用的圆桌旁坐下来。Devorak医生还在喃喃地唠叨他什么都不记得了，“……这是魔法，”他说，“我知道，这一定是魔法……”

后边的我就听不到了，我回了卧室，照Asra说的乖乖睡觉。

后半夜时我挣扎地醒了过来，十分茫然，直到楼下传出一声尖叫，我才想起是什么把我吵醒的。

那不是Asra的叫声，最初我还猜是哪个贼触发了保护咒，但当我半梦半醒地走下楼梯时，我知道了，那是Devorak医生。

他很小声、很小声地在尖叫，或者他尽力小声，否则我不会醒。

从卧室到柜台，这条老旧的木楼梯，每当我走下一阶，里屋的声音就更清晰。我听到被距离模糊的细节：Julian Devorak抽泣的呻吟，他的尖叫是Asra的名字，他叫着Asra，像情人被谋杀前最后的一声哀告。

再近些我能听到更多，Asra急促的喘息，木头桌台在震动。从占卜室半合的幕帘里透出亮光，我不该再往下走，但Devorak的下一声尖叫扯坏了嗓子，他就这样破碎地哭了起来。突然之间，我无法说服自己不喜欢他的哭声。

只瞟一眼，我想，直到我看见Asra的后背。他没有回头，我大着胆子，将半个身体藏在帘子后头，我相信Asra什么也不知道，因为他现在最专注的事绝不是我。

“Ilya……”我听见他叹息着说，那样的语气比责怪要更无奈，又比无奈更苦涩。他站在占卜台前，腰带掉在地上，头顶的灯在魔力下亮起冷色的莹光。

我看不见Devorak医生，只有两只长筒靴，从Asra的两肩垂折下来。细瘦的脚踝在他背后交叉，靴跟把他白色的上衣磨得有些脏。

他的手想必正在医生的大腿上，Asra向前耸动着，Devorak又开始呻吟。长靴的脚背绷紧了，鞋跟紧紧地贴在Asra的脊背上。

我站在帘子边上听他抽泣，他哭叫的声音令人心软地填满了整个房间，我仿佛能从他屈服的腔调里想象到Asra是怎样使用他的身体。

这种事说来有些奇怪，我满脑子都是他的叫床声，却还能想到Asra的阴茎。我控制不住地要去想它，想它是怎么样进入的，能让Devorak发出那样的哀叫。

Asra忍耐地叹了一口气，我看到医生的手伸出来了，胡乱地抓在桌沿上。桌布在他的手指间打皱，瘦削凸起的指骨埋在布褶里，冷光下泛白的关节透出一点隐秘的情欲。

他的叫声像桌子摇晃的噪音一样变得绝望起来，长靴裹住的小腿在Asra的背后磨蹭。于是Asra弯下腰，Devorak的靴子向里倒下去，留给我两只晃动的鞋尖。

“Asra……”我听他哀求地叫道，听起来像将要窒息。Asra白色的头发低下去，他的尖叫变成了一声模糊的哭泣。

Asra不动了，我怕他会转过头。Devorak嘶哑的嗓子让我心里满是些不道德的热情，我不记得我是怎么回房的，但我记得我走上楼梯时Devorak医生又开始低低地呻吟。

这是我第一次遇见Julian Devorak，那天晚上我没有睡。


End file.
